Shooting Star
by MAVISvermillion-1stMASTER
Summary: Lucy, an abused and depressed teenager meets Natsu a pink haired boy who is the lead singer for a band called fairy tail. As time goes on will Lucy over come her condition and develop feelings for Natsu or will everything go to shit when her father comes back for her. Read and find out. Pairings NaLu GaLe Jerza etc
1. Chapter 1

Shooting star

Summary: Natsu is in a famous band called fairy tail and is the lead singer. He accidentally runs into Lucy who was being chased down by her abusive father because she tried to run away. Natsu takes Lucy in and a relationship starts to bloom over time

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail

Please review

Lucy's POV

"Aghh!" I screamed out in pain. It wasn't the first time he had done this, ever since mom died, he spun out if control. First, it was heavy drinking and yelling at me, but then, his yelling morphed into violence. The beatings started about 5 years ago, I was only 14. I thought as the time went on he would stop, but I was wrong, way wrong. It just got worse. I lied face first on the ground my cheek searing. I slowly reached up to touch my face, wrong move.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!" Jude yelled. He grabbed my arm, twisted it around, and pulled it right out if it's socket. Pain surged through me and I writhed on the ground in pain. My father, now done with me, walked down the hall and towards the kitchen, most likely in search of some more alcohol. I pulled my self of the ground and ran as quickly as I could out the door and on to the street. I had to get away. I could hear yelling in the distance, it was my dad yelling for me to get back here and that he wasn't finished with me. I look back to see guards chasing me down. I picked up the pace trying to ignore the pain in my arm. I turned back around just in time to see the person mow I front of me, he clearly seamed to be very interested in what he was doing because he didn't seam to notice I was about to run him over. I tried to slow down but it was too late, I ran into him full force. I hit the ground hard, and on my dislocated shoulder. I screamed in pain and tears started to escape my eyes.

"Oh my god are you okay?" The man I crashed into said. He put a hand in my injured shoulder causing me to whimper. He took his hand of my shoulder and tried to help me up. I was about to say something but was cut if my the sound of people running; guards. I got back up and started to run away but the boy I had crashed into followed me around the corner and into a forest.

"Wait up!" He said still chasing after me

"Stop following me" I scream back running faster in hopes of shaking him off

"I can help"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can, just stop running" I started to slow down, what if he really could help me? Nah, there was nothing he could do nothing in the world could change my father, he is just to far gone; I just wish I would have realized this sooner. I break into an all out sprint to my friend Levy's house leaving the guy following me in the dust. I make it to Levy's and burst in through the door not even bothering to knock

"Levy!"

"Lucy! What happened this time" I burst into tears and collapse onto the ground in a shaking mess. Levy ran up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. She knew I had personal space issues, but after all she has known me since I was 10. She was used to me barging into her house.

"He... He Dislocated my shoulder" I said shakily. Levy sighed, and got her medical supplies. Thank goodness levy went to nursing school for a few years. I got up of the floor and sat down on the couch waiting for levy to set my shoulder. I've most likely used up all her medical supplies by now. We first busted it open when he broke my leg a few years ago when I tried to run away for the first time. Then it was a stab wound, then a broken wrist and the list goes on.

"I have to set your arm now so just relax" said levy as she sat down next to me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. *crack*

"Agghhh" I yelled, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Lucy" I look at levy who has a pleading look in her eyes, "I'm moving to an apartment that across the street from the library. You are coming with me"

"But-"

"No buts, your coming with we whether you like it or not"

I was about to protest but stopped when I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. She really did care for me.

"Ok" I say softly "but what about Jude?"

"He can handle himself don't worry, I know that you think that there is still good inside him and that's what's kept you from stating away in the past, but he's past the point if no return so please... Just please come live with me. There's an open space at the library and I can put in a good word for, so please, don't go back to him" levy said her tears finally spilling over. I enveloped her In a hug and accepted her request for me to come live with her. I haven't hugged anyone for years and touching someone else still puts me on edge, but I know levy would never hurt me and maybe, just maybe, she would be the one to get me out of my shell.


	2. Chapter 2

Shooting star chapter 2

It had been a week since I left my dad. He hasn't made a move to find me yet so I guess I can try to start my life over. I'm currently helping levy pack her stuff up so we can move into her new place. All the furniture was already moved so all we have to do is pack up personal belongings which consisted of clothes, kitchen utensils and books, A LOT if books. After hours if filling box after box with books we finally finished. We packed everything Into a small moving truck and drove across town to our new place. We found our apartment and unlocked the door to see a modern looking space with a white, black, grey and navy color scheme. Our furniture was piled in the empty dining room, but Lucky for us, there wasn't much for us to move, It was just a few book cases, two comfortable chairs perfect for reading and two wooden bed frames. We first moved the bed frames which were surprisingly light; next, we moved the arm chairs which were unfortunately very heavy. We hauled them into the living room and set them close to the fire place. After the chairs were placed we set the book cases on the wall behind the chairs. The rest of the day was spent putting all of Levy's books on the book case, which was hell. My shoulder already hurts from moving furniture and unpacking boxes upon boxes of books isn't exactly helping. After hours of sorting books and outing them away we were finally done, thank god.

"We're done! Finally" levy says collapsing on the ground next to me. I smiled a genuine smile, something I haven't done in years, I made the right decision leaving my father; that part if my life is over, it's time for me to let go, that's what mom would have wanted.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear a knock on the door. I would still be zoning out if it wasn't for levy who quite forcefully kicked my in the shin waking me from my day dream. We head to the door and open it to see to guys arguing. They must have not noticed us because it took some time for them to realize we were standing right there.

"Hey I'm gray" says the guy who tried to pretend that we didn't just witness there brawl. I noticed levy stiffen and I could tell that she was trying to clam herself down, did she know these guys?

"Uhh... Hi, in Lucy and this is levy" I say nudging levy attempting to snap her out of what ever day dream she was in at the moment. Levy flinched and snapped out of her trance and finally said something

"Are you Guys from the famous band fairy tail?" Ohhhh... So that's why she was internally freaking out earlier, levy really liked this band; like, her room is covered in posters of them and she has at least a few books and magazines about them. She was a little over the top obsessive when it came the fairy tail, remind me to never let them into our house

"Yeah we are, I'm the drummer and grumpy over here is the guitarist" the one next to gray who I assume to be Gajeel, let out a low growl and gave gray a death glare.

"Anyway our lead sing-" gray was cut off from someone yelling

"Hey why didn't you wait for me?"

"Here comes the idiot" Gray and Gajeel say in unison

"Hey I heard that!" A boy with pink hair came running around the corner glaring at the two in front of me and Levy. My eyes widened and my body stiffened, it was him, the guy who had chased after me when I was running from my father.


	3. Chapter 3

shorting star chapter 3

It was him... I hope he doesn't recognize me

"Hi I'm Natsu..." His voice falters and he just stares at me mouth agape. Yup, he recognizes me.

"Oi lover boy, we gota get going come on" Gajeel says loudly waking Natsu from his trance.

"Oh right.. Se ya I guess" Natsu says sheepishly Turing away from the door.

"Yeah" I respond akwardly. I close the door and turn to levy. Honestly I almost forgot she was there he was so silent.

"What just happend" she says still shocked

"I don't know" I shrugged and walk to the kitched to get a glass of water and tried

To process what just happend.

I must have been thinking for a while because when I finally looked through the window it was already dark. I checked my phone to see what time it was. 9pm, I had been sitting for over an hour. I head to my room to change and get in bed but when I walked in I could hear the strumming of a guitar; I must have left my window open. I walk over the the window and sit on the widow sill so I could listen to the stranded play.

**My song is love**

**Love to the loveless shown**

**And it goes on**

**You don't have to be alone**

**Your heavy heart**

**Is made of stone**

**And it's so hard to see you clearly**

**You don't have to be on your own**

**You don't have to be on your own**

**And I'm not gonna take it back**

**And I'm not gonna say, "I don't mean that"**

**You're the target that I'm aiming at**

**Got to get that message home**

**My song is love**

**My song is love, unknown**

**But I'm on fire for you, clearly**

**You don't have to be alone**

**You don't have to be on your own**

**And I'm not gonna take it back**

**And I'm not gonna say, "I don't mean that"**

**You're the target that I'm aiming at**

**And I'm nothing on my own**

**Got to get that message home**

**And I'm not gonna stand and wait**

**Not gonna leave it until it's much too late**

**On a platform I'm gonna stand and say**

**That I'm nothing on my own**

**And I love you, please come home**

**My song is love, is love unknown**

**And I've got to get that message home**

After he had finished singing I couldn't help big lean all the way out into the fire escape where he was siting and playing. I didn't realize it was the pink haired guy I had met earlier, but it was too late to go back inside he had already saw me. He set his guitar behind him and went back to watching the stars

"Hi" he said

"Hi" I sit next to him

"The song was beautiful"

He moved his gaze from the night sky to my face and looked into my eyes. Honestly it was kind of weird but for whatever reason I enjoyed his gaze. It's been awhile since someone's looked at me like that

"Thanks" he said a small smile gracing his face. I smile and look up to the stars, they were truly beautiful but memories if my mom had kept me from stargazing, we'll at least until now

-flashback-

_"Look there's Aquarius" my mom said pointing to a certain constellation in the sky. I follow her gaze and look at all if the stars. _

_"She is one if the 12 zodiacs, she's the water bearer" I looked back at my mom and hugged her _

_"Thanks mommy, I love you"_

_"I love you too, always" _

_"Mommy what's going to happen when I leave when I'm older and I can't see you?"_

_My mom looks at me and puts her hand into the sky, only her pointer finger and thumb extended. _

_"This means that even if I can't see you, even if we're hundreds of miles apart, I will always be looking you way, I'll be watching over you forever, I promise" _

_I mimic what my mom was doing And put my hand to the sky. _

-flashback ends-

"Look it Aquarius" Natsu says pointing to the stars. My eyes start to overflow with tears, the memories if my mom flooding my mind. I look down at my hand and think about what my mom said years ago.

"Even if I can't see you, even if there is hundreds of miles between us, I will always be looking your way, I'll be watching over you forever, I promise" I whisper under my breath, and raise my hand to the sky, pointer finger and thumb extended. I had been so lost In memories that I had completely for got about Natsu who was looking at me with a questioning look

"What are you doing" he asked, I still keep my gaze on the stars hoping he wouldn't notice that I was crying.

"It's a long story"

"I have time"

"It's just something my mother used to say to me when I was younger she had said that even if we were hundreds of miles apart she would still be watching over me and that she would always be with me even if I couldn't see her"

"Do you still keep in touch with her" I look down at the ground with a sad smile

"No, she died when I was nine, but I guess its okay because she still lives on inside me"

"I'm sorry, I never knew my mom and my dad left me when I was 10 all I have left of him is this scarf" I reach up to my neck and touch the necklace my mom gave me before she died, it was a simple golden key with the Aquarius sign on it. It comforted me that someone had a ruff child hood like I did and it was also nice having someone other then levy to talk to. Now that I think about it, leaving my father behind was the best decision of my life, I was finally making friends and finally happy. I smiled at nothing and continued to think about how my life was finally heading the right direction.

"What are you smiling about?" Natsu asked

"For having a friend other the levy, we are friends right?" I asked looking at him

"Of course" he gave me a giant grin back. Finally I was free to live my life to the fullest, and there is nothing holding me down anymore. It's Time to start a new chapter of my life.


End file.
